This invention relates to time correction devices for electronic wrist watches, and in particular, to time correction devices for electronic wrist watches in which digital indication is given electronically, as by a liquid crystal or light emitting diode digital display. Further, the arrangement is particularly adapted for electronic watches in which the electronic circuitry thereof is formed of complementary MOS integrated circuits. In the art, time correcting devices for such watches included complicated switching arrangements principally relying upon tranfer switches which are relatively expensive, complex, and large in size. Since space is an important consideration in the design of such electronic watches, particularly wrist watches, it has proved essential to minimize the space occupied by the time correcting devices if such time correcting devices are to be provided at all.